


Safe and Sound

by the_wincest_business



Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gibbs and Tony are married, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Schmoop, Worried Gibbs, kidnapped tony, protective Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_business/pseuds/the_wincest_business
Summary: Tony is kidnapped and Gibbs comes to his rescue.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little fic I wrote to practice writing case fics. If anybody has any pointers, I would really appreciate it. Thanks for giving this a read! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Gibbs strode into the bullpen like a man on a mission. In fact, he was a man on a mission. His senior field agent and his husband has been missing for twelve hours and even though he won't let it show, he is beyond scared for the man he loves. 

"McGee, what have you got." Gibbs demanded, interrupting whatever he was arguing about with Ziva. 

"Boss! I..um..well I tried to get a location on his phone but…" McGee started to explain but Gibbs soon zoned out, not able to understand all the technical terms McGee is using. 

His thoughts strayed to the man they're currently looking for. Tony and him have been married for the last three years but have been together not long after Tony came to work for him. At the beginning, there was so many problems that they went through. It seemed like one of them was always leaving and promising to never get back together with the other man. Somehow they both got their heads out of their asses and realized that they were the best thing that has happened to them in a very long time. It took Gibbs losing his memory and hurting Tony in the process, to make them realize that hiding their relationship from the people they consider family a bad idea. They announced it and was not surprised when they were met with nothing but support from the people that mean the most to them. Soon afterwards they got engaged and then married and now were living a comfortable but happy life as a married couple. 

Gibbs was jerked out of his memories, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the concern on his two team member's faces. He glared at them trying to hide the fact that he was worried and not acting like his usual self. McGee backed off but the concern never left his face. 

"Care to explain that in English this time McGee?" Gibbs all but growled, trying to get his mind back in the present. 

"Well, his phone is turned on but it doesn't have any signal so I can't narrow down a location." McGee said without stuttering. 

This time Gibbs did growl. He was angry that they didn't have any leads. It seemed that Tony had just disappeared from thin air. "McGee take Ziva with you and talk to the witnesses again. Also see if any other businesses around the store have security cameras." 

He was met with the expected "on it Boss" as he made his way to the back elevator and down to autopsy for some much needed reassurance. 

When he walked into autopsy, he was greeted with a cup of coffee from his favorite place. He gave Ducky a slight smile and took a big sip of the coffee. 

"I assure you, Jethro, that you will find Tony. Nobody is going to rest until he is found." Ducky reassured , not even having to ask why Gibbs came down there. 

Gibbs was just about to say something when his phone went off. He gave his usual gruff greeting and then just listened to the other person on the phone. He soon hung up and turned around to leave. He said over his shoulder, "Thanks Ducky. Abby said she got a lead. I'll call when I know something."

As soon as he entered the lab he was given one of Abby's famous hugs. He took a second to bask in the comfort it gave him, then he pulled back and asked "What ya got Abbs? And skip the technical terms." 

Abby gave him a one last squeeze and made her way to the her computer. "I cleaned up the video footage and got a picture of the license plate of the car that took Tony. It came back to a person named Derek Martin. I did some research and found out that while Tony was in Baltimore he locked up Derek's brother for armed robbery." 

Gibbs was finally relieved that they caught a break in the case. He gave a quick kiss to Abby's forehead and was hurrying out of the lab when Abby's voice stopped him. 

"Wait Gibbs! I'm not done. I found out that Derek just bought ten acres of land about 30 minutes outside of D.C. From what I can tell there is only an old barn on the property and nobody around for miles. I'm pretty sure that's where he has Tony." 

This time he leaned in a gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Abby."

"No problem Bossman. Now go and bring our boy home!" With that, Gibbs basically ran out of the lab and called McGee and told him to meet him at the address. He also called Ducky and told him to meet him at the car and that they might have found where Tony is. 

Forty-five minutes later, found the team surrounding the barn. Gibbs can hear what sounds like somebody getting punched and then he heard Tony give a painful grunt. He counted to three and then gave the signal to enter the barn. 

"NCIS! Let me see your hands." was shouted by all three, startling Derek who was standing above a bound Tony with blood covering his hands. 

After that, it was a quick resolution. Derek was arrested without incident and Tony was taken to the hospital to treat the broken nose and concussion he sustained. 

Hours later, Gibbs was sitting in the most uncomfortable chair ever made, holding Tony's hand in his, waiting for the man to wake up. 

Gibbs must have dozed off with his head on the hospital bed because he was soon awoken by a hand carding through his hair. When he looked up, he was met with the most beautiful pair of green eyes ever and a small smile that Tony only shared with him. 

He smiled in return and leaned up and gave a chaste kiss to his husbands lips. "Hey there Sleeping Beauty. How're you feeling?" 

"I got a killer headache but nothing I haven't felt before." Tony answered while looking into the tired face of his lover. "How're you holding up?"

Gibbs snorted. It was so like Tony to ask how he was doing even though he was the one lying the hospital bed. "I'll be fine once you're back home safe and sound where you belong."

This time Tony's smile lit up his entire face. "Thanks for saving me." he said around a yawn. 

Gibbs gave him another kiss, this time on his forehead. "I'll always save you. Now get some sleep. Probably gonna have a room full of visitors later."  
Tony nodded and let out another yawn and closed his eyes. Just when Gibbs thought that Tony drifted off to sleep, Tony cracked his eyes open and said "I belong with you, wherever you are." 

Gibbs smiled and squeezed Tony's hand and whispered "I love you too, Tony." Gibbs watched as Tony finally drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his lips. Shortly thereafter, Gibbs drifted off too, safe in the knowledge that the love of his life is back where he belongs. With him. 

The End.


End file.
